


Nicknames and Immortality

by TerribleTerribleOrbs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Carlos, Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is a god, Dialogue-Only, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, i had to retype all of these, screw this laptop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTerribleOrbs/pseuds/TerribleTerribleOrbs
Summary: Carlos is worried about something, something that has to do with Cecil. Cecil tries out a new nickname on his boyfriend. Both of them are pretty bad at focusing.





	Nicknames and Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> I??? Love??? Them??? So??? Much???

“Cecil? Are you awake?”

 

“No.”

 

“Cecil, we need to talk.”

 

“It’s three in the morning, Carlos.”

 

“I’m serious!”

 

“Uh oh. What’s wrong?”

 

“Well - uh. I’ve been thinking, y’know, like how scientists do? And I’ve been thinking about how I feel about you, and about us.”

 

“...ok.”

 

“And, well… I really like us. A lot. And I really like you! A lot! It’s, uh… Neat.”

 

“Same here. Goodnight!”

 

“Wha- HEY! Cecil, this is serious.”

 

“Alright, ok, what’s up?”

 

“The sky.”

 

“I thought you said this was serious?”

 

“I know, I know. I just can’t resist when it comes to puns, and that pun specifically is really great every time I say it.”

 

“Uh-huh, ok.”

 

“Really though, back to seriousness. I’ve been thinking about this almost every night for the past few days. It’s just… every time it gets dark and we pretend to sleep, it starts poking it’s way into my mind.”

 

“Spit it out, bunny. What’s wrong?”

 

“Ah - is that nickname finale?”

 

“If you can call me bear, I can call you bunny.”

 

“I only call you bear sometimes. Most times, it’s honey, or Ceece, or hun, or occasionally honey-voiced-honey, or-”

 

“I like that one!”

 

“I do to! That’s why I use it! But, like, can’t you call me something else? I don’t mind bunny, but something less sickeningly-sweet would also be nice.”

 

“Wasn’t there something important to talk about…?”

 

“...yeah. I’m stalling. Can we keep stalling?”

 

“Yeah. Wait, no. If it’s serious, we should talk about it, right? It’s been a while since my last relationship - I don’t know these things.”

 

“You’ve been in a relationship before? I mean, you’re very attractive, so that makes sense…. But still, you’ve never mentioned it before.”

 

“You’re stalling again.”

 

“No, you’re right - we need to talk. I need to get it off my chest.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“So… I’ve been dwelling on a conversation we had on Monday.”

 

“I think you mean Tuesday. Monday was cancelled due too poor time management, but it should be back sometime next week.”

 

“Thanks for reminding me of the terrifying daily calendar we have here. Anyway, I’ll cut to the chase.”

 

“Mhm. Go on.”

 

“You told me about your age. About how you think the residents of Night Vale have false memories, and that's why they remember a child version of you. About how you probably have false memories, too, and that’s why you also have those memories. About how… about how you have been alive for much, much longer than should be allowed - especially when you still look this good.”

 

“Smooth.”

 

“And, well, I was thinking about how my age, and about the normal life expectancy for humans. I also thought about how much lower that life expectancy is for Nightvalians, while they are here. Outside of Night Vale, a Night Vale ten-year-old is technically around thirty, but I don’t like to think about that.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“And anyway… I thought about how much longer you’ll probably live. About how, if what you said about your age is accurate-”

 

“It wasn’t. Like I said, I don’t really know my age, just that I’ve been in existence for at least-”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know. Don’t tell me the number again, I’ll have an existential crisis. I’m kind of having one right now. Cecil, what if I die and you live on forever? Cecil, what if you forget me? What if all the years we’ll (hopefully) spend together are forgotten? What if, what if- mmph!”

 

“Carlos, calm down.”

 

“Thanks for that surprise kiss. It helped, a little.”

 

“I know. I also know that none of that will happen - not if I can help it. And guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“I can help it.”

 

“Explain, hun.”

 

“Let me put it this way: Night Vale is special. Sometimes I know this, sometimes I do not. But, when I look up into a sky of mostly void (partially stars), I know that Night Vale is special. I know that Night Vale has it’s ways of preserving things, things like me. Things like love. Things like us. And Carlos?”

 

“Yes, Cecil?”

 

“I can tell you now, with 100% certainty, that Night Vale has the ability to preserve you for as long as you want. I can’t explain it, Carlos - it’s hard for me to explain all of the downright insane miracles of Night Vale. But, what I can do is tell you about them. And, because it will comfort you, that is exactly what I’ll do.”

 

“...”

 

“That help at all, honey?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Ceece.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“Also… are you calling me ‘honey’ now?”

 

“I thought about it, but it kind of sounded wrong. I prefer bunny.”

 

“Pfft - alright. I guess its kinda cute. In a sickeningly sweet way.”

 

“Glad you like it.”

 

“Goodnight, Ceece.”

 

“Goodnight, Carlos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this! My first work was kind of sad(?), so I decided to go with something a little cuter this time around.


End file.
